


Crime Scene

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen, Humor, not death, that might be a spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 02:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Blood, so much blood…
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Crime Scene

_Blood, so much blood_, was the only thing McGee could think, frozen for a moment before his training took over.

He hurried across Autopsy to kneel beside Jimmy, cataloguing the deep gashes on his chest even as he turned back to Bishop – “Call for help!” – and almost didn’t register when Jimmy sat up, laughing.

“I’m okay, I’m okay!” the ME said.

Bishop slumped into the desk chair. “We thought you were dead!”

“Yeah,” added McGee, sitting back on his heels. “What are you doing?”

“Practicing for Halloween,” Jimmy said, then frowned. “But maybe it’s _too_ realistic?”

“Yes,” both agents chorused.

THE END


End file.
